Crazy (fanfic Starker)
by LaLaDigon
Summary: Tony se había vuelto loco, no había otra explicación lógica o aparente.


Se había vuelto loco, eso tenía que ser. Lo sabía, lo sentía.

Había idiotas que llamaban eso amor... Él sabía la verdad, había perdido la cabeza.

Cuando conoció a Peter algo en él se removió inquieto. Ahí tuvo que haberlo previsto, él era un hombre maduro, cómo se le pudo pasar por alto aquella agitación que se apoderó de su abdomen cuando vio que bajo ese pijama lo que se escondía era un chico, eso era algo que no se lo podía explicar. Era una locura.

Ese día (casí una vida atrás), sentado en su taller, con una sonrisa de campeonato, vio como un niño (que no podía haber alcanzado la mayoría de edad) se metía a escondidas por la ventana de la casa de su tía y allí supo que su vida cambiaría.

Cuando su mundo se redujo a cenizas, tuvo que haberle llamado la atención que instintivamente pensara en Peter, pero no lo hizo. Su mente andaba concentrada en otras cosas, el dolor y la traición eran muy malos compañeros de una cabeza que necesitaba ser lógica.

Si él hubiera escuchado un poco a su razón, jamás se hubiera subido a su auto y dejado que Happy lo llevara a Queens, pero simplemente no lo hizo.

Ahora (cuatro años después) entendía que algo más que sus pies lo guiaron por las escaleras hasta la puerta de May, algo más grande que el universo. La jodida locura que nacía en él.

¿Cómo alguien puede entrar en tu vida y hacerte olvidar todo lo anterior?

No lo entendía, no tenía sentido o lógica aparente; Pero en el instante en que escuchó sus balbuceos y tartamudeos, algo empezó a crecer dentro de él. Esa fue la segunda señal que dejó escapar.

Siempre lo desesperó la torpeza y sinceramente en ese instante, solo podía reírse y considerarlo hasta tierno, incluso le dio pena. ¿Desde cuando él (un ser despreciable por naturaleza) era capaz de sentir lástima? Otra cosa más que no comprendía.

¿Y todo lo que vino despues? Nadie lo preparó para eso, nadie. Jamás en su vida había sentido cosa semejante. En ese punto, despues de que lo dejó en la casa de su tía, golpeado pero feliz e ilusionado, la biolaridad entro en rigor.

La locura empezó a reptar por su mente, domando y apropiandose de cada una de sus neuronas, una por una lenta y con sorprendente fuerza. Tan lentamente que no lo pudo ver hasta que fue muy tarde.

Al principio, solo se sentía ansioso cuando lo veía y por mucho que fingiera no estar participando de su vida, y dejara a Happy hacerse cargo de sus asuntos, él si que lo tenía vigilado, muy de cerca. Tanto así, que había noches en las que por su mente la palabra «acosador» aparecía.

Se juraba a sí mismo que solo lo cuidaba, él le soltó ese traje y no podía dejarlo vagar por ahí sin supervisión. Se tranquilizaba diciéndose que solo estaba siendo un buen mentor. Se mentía a si mismo diciendo que Peter no le importaba tanto.

Mantenía la distancia, no hacía movimientos muy bruscos cerca de él. Lo ayuda de lejos y lo veía crecer. No es que fuera a admitirlo, pero incluso aprendía un poco de él. De esa particular forma que tenía de ver el mundo, de su forma de tratar a las personas, pero principalmente del modo en que amaba y cuidaba a los que quería.

Peter le enseñó que poseer una moral no era necesariamente malo; que querer ser bueno, no tenía por que ir de la mano con ser un hipócrita. Viendo Peter aprendió que no era necesario ser siempre bueno o siempre malo, entendió que una persona podía vivir con esa dicotomía y esa fue su tercer señal, pero no supo reconocerla. Tendría que haber notado que sentir admiración por él estaba mal, que era una locura; Pero el maldito niño se metía en tantos problemas, que achacaba su obsesión con le sentido de la responsabilidad.

¿Como iba a saber él, que solo era la locura tomando forma en su interior? ¿Como iba a notar la diferencia, si nunca había experimentado algo parecido?

Veía a sus amigos, a la chica que intentaba conquistar y su bipolaridad aumentaba arormentandolo.

Una parte de él, le decía que estaba bien, que solo seguía con sus ordenes de seguir con su vida; Otra parte de él, se sentía celosa de ver que tan fácil le era olvidarse de querer ser un Vengador, de querer formar parte de su vida. Su cuarta señal tampoco fue evidente en ese instante. Ligaba esos extraños sentimientos a la soledad que lo tenía prisionero por esos días.

Muy tarde se dio cuenta que solo lo extrañaba cuando estaba lejos.

Pero todo explotó un buen día, cuando casi muere. No pudo seguir mintiéndose, no pudo seguir negando lo evidente. No era solo la preocupación lo que lo tenía así.

Aquel día en la bahía todo cambio. En un segundo, en un instante.

Justo antes de que uniera sus bocas cuando le susurró que él, de entre todo el surtido de bastardos que había en el mundo, era el mejor y que nada iba a cambiar eso.

Su quinto aviso fue el demoledor sentimiento que se apoderó de él al sentir esos labios contra los suyos; Pero estaba demasiado enredado tratando de descubrir lo que quería, lo que debía y lo que no debía hacer, como para pensar en eso claramente.

La oscuridad volvió a rodearlo y cuado se alejó de la bahía, sintió como si lo fragmentaran en más pedazos de los que alguna vez pensó poder.

La tristeza se volvió otra vez su amiga, y esa vez supo que nada tenía ver Steve o el resto de sus amigos.

Sentía como la angustia aumentaba exponencialmente cada día que se mantenía alejado de Peter y mataba las horas del día creándole un nuevo traje.

Guardaba con él el viejo. Se humillaba a si mismo teniéndolo cerca, como reemplazo del que solía usarlo. Su sexta señal se volvió a perder bajo a realidad de que no quería alejarse del chico.

Los días habían pasado, veía a Peter a la distancia obligándose a ser aquello que se había autoimpuesto, pero nada de lo que por su mente pasaba ayudaba a mantener esa postura.

Verlo le recordaba el beso, y el beso le decía que aquello era real.

Pese a todo lo que quería, algo frenaba todo aquello. Peter era menor de edad y él no se creía con fuerza suficiente para omitir eso eternamente. Podía fantasear con él, sucumbir a la tentación y robarle un beso, pero no podía olvidar nunca que Peter era un chico, uno que confiaba en que él siempre iba a estar cuidándolo.

Quizás era muy optimista y se esforzaba por pensar eso, pero como fuera, nada evitaba que la realidad se impusiera y la persona que era en ese momento no se permitía olvidar que él era un niño con quince años que no tenía experiencia y él un adulto curtido por demás.

¿Era una locura que quisiera que se quede cuando le decía que se vaya?

No tenía la respuesta, solo un vació desagradable que lo empezó a consumir. Uno que lo empujaba por un abismo del que no podía poner distancia, pese a hacer de todo por alejarse.

Ahí, justo en ese momento, mientras se intentaba definir de una vez, y se esforzaba por enacuasar su mente y encontrar el camino; Pese a que sentía como sus creencias y estamentos personales se tambaleaban, él Buitre apareció.

Nada más importó. Todo quedó en la nada misma. Cómo fingías que todo aquello que jurabas no sentir, no estaba pasando cuando el miedo y la desesperación lo ponían en tu cara. No lo hacías, así que lo fue a buscar. O bueno, lo mandó llamar.

Le mostró su traje nuevo, le pidió que se quede a su lado, pero la vida te da malas pasadas, y no todo sale como esperas. Tuvo que soportar con estoicismo verlo irse de la sede y se obligó a dejar todo aquello atrás.

Se empeñó en esconder lo que le pasaba, pero de nuevo, sus planes quedaron sepultados la tarde en la que Peter cumplió los diecisiete.

Había decidido que ir a verlo no estaba mal, que extrañarlo era normal y que el tiempo había mermado aquella estupidez en la que se dejó envolver en un momento de debilidad.

Pero como si la vida se empeñara en burlarse de él, las cosas volvieron a cambiar de un segundo a otro. De alguna forma que no se podía explicar, cuando se estaba despidiendo de Peter en la puerta de su casa, el mocoso lo beso.

Y mierda que lo besó. Aún tanto tiempo después, podía sentir su lengua acariciando lentamente a suya, con cuidado y temor; Con poca experiencia y anhelo. Sentía sus manos acariciar su cuello, sentía su cuerpo pegándose al suyo y pedirle que aún no se fuera, que se quedara a su lado esa noche.

No había que decir que no se negó, y la séptima señal de la locura se volvió cenizas bajo el calor de la pasión.

Se consumió en ese cuerpo y se dejó arrastrar por el sofocante calor que los envolvió en esa maldita cama para niños, con puñeteras sábanas de Star Wars.

Ahora, pensándolo fríamente, tuvo que haber notado que estaba perdiendo la cordura, en el momento en que su orgullo le importó bien poco, y empezó a hundirse lenta y profundamente en su cuerpo. Besando los mismos labios que antaño le habían dejado en claro que no querían nada con él. Pero no lo noto.

¿Quien pensaba en esas cosas cuando esa boca solo gemía y jedeaba tu nombre? ¿Que iluso podía creer que te enterarías de algo que no sea lo desagarradoramente adictivo que era aquel glorioso tono suplicante?

Esa noche entendió que nadie podría. Solo él tenía el placer de saber como se arqueaba su espalda, como sus piernas te acariaban las caderas, como su cuello se exponía para ser besado o mordido. Era patrimonio suyo el saber universal de que Peter era la criatura más hermosa jamás creada.

«Inefable» había susurrado una voz en su interior cuando lo vio susurrar su nombre con la boca ligeramente abierta, con sus labios sensualmente hinchados, con su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos firmemente cerrados. No pudo quitarle la razón, Peter era... inefable, algo que no podía ser explicado o descrito con palabras. Con cualidades excelsas, muy sutil y difuso.

¿Era una locura la forma en la que estaba perdiendo el control?

Veía la respuesta, esa noche la vio sin dudas mientras se dejaba ir con un duro golpe final, pero la dejó escapar sin llegar a tomarla. No le importó, en ese momento no le interesó nada que no fuera repetir.

Y lo hicieron, tantas veces como le dio el alma, tan seguido como sus vidas se lo permitían.

Universidad y trabajo, obligaciones y responsabilidades. La desgraciadas que se interponian entre ellos.

Empezaron una nueva rutina, donde él se escapaba del trabajo y Peter posponía su tarea, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que un ser codicioso y adictivo como él, iba a necesitar más. Ya solo encontrarse para hacerlo era suficiente. Quería más.

Con la idea de intentar conjugar mejor sus horarios, le dio trabajo en su empresa. Las noches de trabajo conjunto se empezaron a convertir en su mejor y más preciado pasatiempo.

Como añadido extra se dió cuenta que Peter no era solo una maravilla en el día a día, pese a las miles de peleas que eran capaces de sostener, el mocoso era brillante.

Poseía un cerebro que escondía muy bien, pero que no temía usar en el campo laborar y ahí la octava señal se volvió una humillante verdad: él se pasaba más de la mitad del día hablando de Peter.

Cualquiera que pasara más de veinte minutos a su lado, tenía la grandiosa posibilidad de ver como rápidamente cualquier charla desembocaba en algunas de las variadas virtudes de Peter. Poco a poco sus amigos lo empezaron a mirar con otros ojos gracias a esta nueva virtud.

¿Qué estaba pasando con él, que repentinamente no se vanagloriaba de su trabajo, si no del de un mocoso con el que pasaba el tiempo?

¿Qué si en ese momento lo noto?

Pues no, la verdad es que siempre fue un ciego y su octavo aviso quedó opocado por una de las mentes más grandes del siglo, justo detrás de la suya.

Trabajó codo a codo con Peter y lo ayudó cuanto le fue posible. Fue su padrino y rápidamente Peter dejó de ser su empleado, para ser su socio en la primer empresa que abrieron juntos.

La biotecnología tenía un nuevo nombre e Industrias Parker nació para revolucionar la forma en la que la humanidad conocía el mundo.

Peter volvió su lucha personal hacer de la empresa (que juraba él le regaló visto su poca participación en ella y como se rehusó a dejar que su nombre saliera en la escritura o en lo alto de la torre) la más respetable y la novena señal de que estaba caminando por las sendas de la locura se vio disminuida por el éxito que Peter alcanzó.

¿Cómo se iba a detener a pensar que aquello empezaba a ser preocupante, si Peter brillaba con luz propia lejos de su nombre y le dedicaba a él cada uno de los premios que recibió en ese tiempo? Nadie lo hacía, y solo era porque la sonrisa de Peter eclipsaba todo a su alrededor.

Llegados a ese punto algo dentro de él empezó a notar el cambio. Se empezó a poner más ansioso que de costumbre cuando Peter se iba las pocas noches que no dormía en su cama, y preso del pánico de perder el control de su vida por semejante detalle, le propuso que vivirá allí con él.

Alguien creería que para ese punto, la décima señal sería evidente para sus expertos ojos. Después de todo, ¿quién diría que él era capaz de llegar tan lejos como para pedirle que viviera con él? Pero no pasó así.

La sorpresa en los ojos cafés lo distrajo, y el beso que le dio como respuesta dilapidó su capacidad de pensar. La paz lo sobrevino para ese punto, se sentía pleno y tranquilo. Tanto que una buena mañana, cuando se fue a vestir, sujetó el viejo celular (que cargaba consigo a donde quiera que fuera) y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

La onceava señal brillo como un cartel luminoso sobre la cabeza de Peter, que descansaba en su almohada ahora que no estaba él sobre ella. Pero una sonrisa tiró de sus labios cuando escuchó el ligero ronquido que el mocoso soltó dormido y, dejando el celular en el fondo del cajón de su mesa de luz, se inclinó sobre la espalda desnuda de Peter para dejar un camino de lentos besos hasta morder su oído y le gruñera que se despertara.

La vida le sonreía, lo notaba. Veía su rostro en el espejo, pero no creyó que las cosas anduvieran mal por ello. Después de todo, había dejado mucha sangre en el camino de su propia vida, un tiempo fuera era lo mínimo que esta le podía dar. Pero con el paso del tiempo y la rutina cayendo sobre él, el insomnio apareció.

Otro año terminaba, el mejor de su vida, pero algo andaba mal. Sentía que no era el mismo y su mente se volvió un caos.

Las cosas seguían su curso, pero él no parecía cogerle el ritmo. Peter empezó a notar su reticencia, empezó a sentir su alejamiento. La ansiedad lo mantenía despierto hasta que una buena noche dejó de dormir.

El cansancio empezó a destrozar su buen humor y pese a que intentaba entender que estaba mal, no hallaba la respuesta.

Las preguntas empezaban a perseguirlo, a acosarlo en todo momento. Veía como Peter salía cada mañana por la puerta de la cocina y con él la poca cordura que lograba sostener para que no le preguntara que andaba mal.

Se encerró en su cabeza, sentía que cada nueva pregunta que se formulaba le destrozaba la mente, y esa noche, cuando todos llegaron a su casa por el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Peter y lo vio sonreír sobre las velas mirándolo con la felicidad gravada, hallo la respuesta.

Peter Benjamin Parker, eso le pasaba. Él era la respuesta a cada pregunta que su mente fue capaz de formular.

Su nombre. Había algo muy malo allí.

Cuando se quedaron solos, y después de que el mocoso recogiera las cosas y se acercara a él con una taza de café, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación, se paró y le sujetó las mejillas con más fuerza de la que había planeado.

— ¿Tony? —preguntó marcando más las líneas de su frente al hablar.

— Cásate conmigo —murmuró.

El rostro de Peter se volvió un poema.

El desconcierto y la sorpresa lo deformaron por unos segundos, muy pocos y casi imperceptibles, ya que una sonrisa inmensa rápidamente apareció trayendo con ella la certeza de que era muy tarde para él cualquier escapatoría.

Había enloquecido. Había perdido total y completamente la cabeza por ese chico.

— ¿Qué? —le preguntó lentamente.

— Cásate conmigo Peter, y te cambias el nombre. —agregó duramente.

Una carcajada, con tintes ligeramente histéricos, llegó a sus oídos y se tuvo que esforzar por no sonreír en respuesta.

— ¿Disculpa? —le preguntó alzando una de sus preciosas cejas.

— Me molesta tu nombre —dijo con sencillez soltando su rostro para sujetar su cintura y pegarlo a él.

— ¿Y que tiene de malo Peter? —dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

— Parker es el problema, veras, suena mal. —hizo un mohín cuando el mocoso meneo la cabeza poco convencido y procedió a explicarse mejor— Peter Benjamin Parker. —dijo lentamente con una mueca de asco— No suena bien, no suena único.

— Estoy muy seguro que mi padre amaría disertar contigo sobre ese punto —respondió arrugando la nariz divertido.

— Mis disculpas a él, no digo que sea su culpa poseer un apellido tan común.

— Todo un linaje Parker muriendo lentamente en este momento —se lamentó meneando la cabeza consternado mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y lo miraba con una sonrisa en los ojos.

— Lamento si la verdad ofende —dijo no muy sentido en verdad, le importaban tres carajos los linajes Parker en ese momento— Solo digo que Peter Benajmin Stark, suena mucho mejor.

— ¿Tu y cuantos más lo opinan? —preguntó ampliando tanto su sonrisa que le resultó imposible seguir resistiendo el impulso de responderle.

— Solo yo y es la opinión que importa.

Sonrió ladinamente antes de deslizar sus manos lentamente hasta el trasero de Peter y se acercó a su boca cuando este gimió levemente.

— ¿O me vas a decir que la de otra persona importa más?

— ¿La mía quizás? —jadeó cuando lo empujó contra la mesa y lo sentó en ella.

— ¿Y no crees que suena mejor? —susurró acercando la boca a su oído— Dilo para mi...

Peter dio un respingo y echo hacia atrás el cuello cuando su boca empezó a delinearlo con besos y profundos lametones.

— Pe-Peter... Peter Ben-njamin S-Stark —jadeó soltando el aire de golpe cuando sin delicadeza alguna le abrió los pantalones y liberó su polla medio erecta.

— Incluso tras esos malditos tartamudeos suena mejor —gimió como respuesta antes de empujarlo más hacia atrás y agacharse frente a él.

— Y si... y si... Tony... —sisieó enredando la mano en su pelo cuando pasó lentamente la lengua por su glande— ¿No sonará igual de bien Anthony... ¡Mierda, sí...! —gruñó cuando le rodeó con los labios la polla y empezó a mover la cabeza lentamente— Edward... ¡Joder Tony más rápido amor..!. —gimió tirando del mechón de pelo que tenía apurando su ritmo— Parker.

Liberando su polla con un sonoro plop se enderezó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

— Seríamos dos corrientes más, y lo sabes —se quejó con un puchero antes de sujetarlo y volverlo a parar.

— Tu no serías corriente ni aunque te llamaras Kit, Tony. —suspiró dejándose girar por sus manos hasta apoyar las propias en la mesa ligeramente inclinado en su dirección.

— Podría, si usara un apellido tan corriente como Parker —se quejó bajándole el pantalón.

— Discrepo —gimió alzando las piernas para que él pudiera terminar de liberarlo.

— Me encanta cuando discrepas, mocoso. —masculló besándole el cuello, una vez que se volvió a pegar a su espalda— Pero justo ahora, quiero encontrarle un mejor uso a tu boca.

Rápidamente guió una de sus manos hasta su boca y mientras Peter humedecía sus dedos, con la otra le fue bajando el boxer hasta que con la punta de su zapato o sujetó y lo empujó al piso.

Escuchó como su respiración se volvió más superficial, casi copiando el ritmo que lentamente sus caderas empezaron a marcar.

El calor volvió a apoderarse de él y lo recibió como un viejo amigo. Peter tenía ese poder sobre él: el poder de la locura.

Porque Pete era eso para él, un trastorno patológico para sus facultades mentales. Porque ese maldito mocoso lo volvía un imprudente, insensato y poco razonable, que de forma irreflexiva y temeraría, dejaba de pensar cuando estaba a su lado.

El calor se volvió demasiado para él y la necesidad de estar en su interior lo sobrepasó.

Sacando los dedos de su boca, los guió hasta su entrada y besándolo profundamente empezó a prepararlo.

Amortiguando con su boca cada uno de los gemidos que Peter fue soltando, guió uno a uno los dedos en su interior y no dejó de acariciar su lengua contra la de él hasta que tres de ellos se movían rápidamente y con comodidad en su interior.

— Cásate conmigo —repitió alineándose contra su entrada antes de empezar a entrar en él.

Peter gimió un poco incomodo y con cuidado mientras sujetó con la mano libre su polla, empezó a masajearlo mientras se abría paso en aquel demoler incendio.

— Cásate conmigo Peter... —volvió a suplicar.

— ¿Y mi anillo Stark? —jadeó al tenerlo completamente dentro suyo.

Sonrió pensando que si se hubiera dado cuenta antes, quizás hubiera podido hacer aquello con un poco más de formalidad, pero aquella realidad de lo que estaba pasando no le fue evidente hasta hacía unas pocas horas.

Hasta verlo a punto de soplar las velas de su torta, rodeados de lo que incluso él podía llamar familia, no fue conciente de todo lo que había pasado en esos cuatro años.

Justo ahí, viéndolo ser el dentro de su mundo, todo cobró sentido para él.

— Me tienes a mi bebé —susurró deslizándose lentamente fuera de él— Completamente loco por ti —gruñó empujándose dentro de él antes de llegar a salir por completo— Absolutamente loco... solo por ti —jadeó empezando aumentar el ritmo.

— To-Tony —masculló Peter girando la cabeza sobre su hombro para verlo a los ojos.

— Es l-a ver-verdad bebé —dijo perdido en su mirada sin controlar ya el ritmo duro y rápido de su cuerpo— Estoy loco por ti. Ca-casate con-conmigo —volvió a pedirle viéndolo cerrar los ojos y gemir largamente cuando dio con su próstata— Solo por ti. — volvió a susurrar saliendo rápidamente de su interior.

La afiebrada mirada que le lanzaron esos ojos castaños fueron respuesta suficiente, pero él quería todo. Era un vicioso inmundo, pero la locura hacía esas cosas con las personas, las volvía irracionales, las volvía locos desesperados por obtener aquello que anhelaban y él anhelaba que le dijera que sí.

Lo sentó con rapidez en la mesa y lo ayudó a recostarse sobre ella.

Beso cada parte de su cuerpo, su cuello, su pecho. Lamió y chupo sus pezones hasta endurecerlos y arrastró por ellos sus dientes, antes de ir descendiendo por sus marcados abdominales hasta dejar un superficial beso bajo su ombligo.

Sintió como Peter se removía, como rogaba por más, pero no era eso lo que buscaba. Se enderezó y sujetando sus muslos lo empujó hasta el borde de la mesa, donde se volvió a acomodar en su interior de una sola vez.

Gimieron al unísono cuando se metió de golpe, gruñeron en perfecta armonía cuando aumentó el ritmó y sus ojos se mantuvieron conectados hasta que el placer los abrumo.

El calor, la necesidad, los gemidos y el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando uno contra otro rápidamente los sobrepasó y un segundo antes de sentir como la polla de Peter se corrí bajo sus dedos, lo dijo:

— ¡SÍ, Tony! ¡Mierda amor, si me caso contigo! —jadeó arquenádose por última vez en la mesa, golpenado con sus puños cerrados la superficie de madera (resquebrajándola), antes de mancharle el pecho con su semen.

Se empujó una vez más dentro de él y cuando las paredes de su trasero lo oprimieron duramente, se dejó ir por el camino de la demencia.

Se recostó sobre su agitado y transpirado pecho una vez que el placer dejó de recorrer con espasmos violentos su cuerpo y las manos de Peter le rodearon las mejillas alzándole el rostro.

— Te amo Tony —susurró respirando irregularmente.

— Y yo estoy loco por ti.

Peter meneó la cabeza y se rio por lo bajo antes de unir sus labios.

No estaba mintiendo, decir que lo amaba no era correcto o exacto.

Peter le había volado la cabeza, ¿acaso eso estaba mal?

Este fic fue creado especialmente paraxcapzurg

Basado en la canción:

Crazy de Kat Dahila.

Feliz Cumple corazón. Gracias por el tiempo que llevas siguiendo lo que hago, gracias por apoyar cada nueva cosa que se me ocurre escribir y muchas más gracias por las hermosas palabras que siempre tenes para mi.

Espero que este fic sea algo como lo que me pediste y más espero que este día lo pases lo mejor que puedas. Es un honor para mi que me pidieras esto y me alegra ser parte de un día así en tu vida.

Suerte y siempre que quieras o me necesites, no dudes en decírmelo.

Así mismo, peticiones. Siempre que me de el tiempo las haré realidad para ti

~ Lala


End file.
